Ziva's Interrogation
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: Why is Ziva being interrogated? Who's asking the questions? What does the team have to do with this?


**I got this idea from an old episode that I was watching this summer. The one where the FBI suspects a member of NCIS of something and interrogates them all. I don't watch NCIS that often and haven't seen every episode so some little things may not be accurate but…**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva sat in the interrogation room. For once, on the opposite side of the table.

Ziva David was being interrogated.

For what? She had no idea.

The interrogator had come in earlier and hooked up a bunch of wires to her. She had seen this machine before. It was a lie detector.

"Alright," he said when he returned, "We'll start with some easy ones and answer then truthfully. Then we can test your lying skills and then we'll get to the real test."

"Whatever." Ziva muttered.

"Is your name Ziva David?"

"It is pronounce Dah-Veed. And yes, it is."

"Do you work at NCIS?"

"Yes."

"Alright Ziva, let's move onto the next questions. These few you have to lie."

"Are you a Mossad agent?"

"No."

"Good. Are you female?"

"No." Ziva grimaced, surely Gibbs and Tony were watching. She can only imagine Tony's reaction to that last question. It was almost something he would ask in an interrogation.

"Let's move on to the real test now. Shall we?"

Ziva sat motionless.

"Are you in love with someone?"

"What does that have to do w—"

"Just answer."

"No I am not."

"Are you in love with someone at work?'

"I told you I am not in love with anyone!"

"Yes or no please."

She sighed, "No."

"Is it….Oliver Truscott?"

"No."

"Is it…Malcolm Johnson?"

"No."

"Is it…Noah Harper?"

"No."

"Is it… Nigel Fox?"

"No!"

"Is it…."

This continued for sometime until all NCIS workers (including her team mates) were named. Ziva seemed to be good at concealing her feelings.

The interrogator sighed, frustrated from lack of results.

"Are you in love with…Abby Sciutto?"

"No!! Ew!! She's like a little sister to me."

"Are you in love with…Lillian Oken?"

"No."

"Sydney Bailey?"

"No."

"Rebecca Jackson?"

"No."

"Maddie Martin?"

"No."

He then listed all female employees. He got no results once again.

"Ziva David?"

"Oh absolutely. I am totally in love with myself. I just can not help it!"

"No sarcasm please."

"No," Ziva said, trying to make her heart beat as fast as she could.

"Hmmm. The lie detector shows you are lying. Miss David, are you in love with yourself?"

"Maybe…Maybe not…It all depends on what I want you to think."

"We'll get it out of you, David."

"We will see. You are forgetting, Mr. Weatherbie, that I am Mossad. I have seen many more interrogation methods than the average officer."

"We like to introduce new ones now and again."

Ziva raised an eyebrow and he yelled, "Bring on the torture, boys!"

The next thing Ziva knew, many good-looking men in boxers entered the room.

"_This _is torture?" Ziva asked, gaping.

The interrogator simply nodded.

Ziva shrugged, "Carry on."

More men entered and when it seemed like the room was full, McGee and Gibbs walked in, dressed down to their underwear, followed by Ducky and Jimmy.

Ziva tried not to gag at the sight of her boss and the aged man half-naked. Or even the sight of scrawny Jimmy or pudgy McGee in their gitch.

And just when, Ziva was confident that she would not break, Tony walked in, looking as hot as hell.

Ziva gulped and tried not to stare, as the man of her dreams became the man of every woman's fantasies.

He quickly stripped down and Ziva's eyes scanned his toned body. His abs were perfectly sculpted, pecks perfectly hardened as arms perfectly muscled. _Just perfect. _Ziva thought.

He was slightly sweaty as if he had gone for a short jog.

Ziva quickly averted her eyes, trying not to stare but he had changed _a lot _since she had last seen him shirtless, during their undercover mission.

"Miss David," the interrogator said suddenly, "it appears we have found which co-worker you indeed are attracted to."

He then turned to Tony, "Mr. DiNozzo, I expect a 10 000 checker in the mail by Monday, this one was quite the handful."

Ziva looked at the interrogator, confused, and then turned her attention to Tony.

"Wha—" she started.

"I'm the one who wanted you to take the lie detector test." He answered.

"Why?"

"Well, because I…I w-wanted to make sure you, um, liked me before, before I asked you out."

She was full of surprise, anger and utter disbelief.

Ziva laughed. She didn't really know why, but she laughed, "Tony. There are other ways to ask someone out!"

He smirked and shrugged, "Yeah, I know. But that's no fun!"

**Review please!**

**P.S. Will be update Gray Times Eight: Is that great? very soon. The next chapter is almost done.**


End file.
